Candles
by ahmemories
Summary: I don't know why i rated it R but i just thought i should, for not much of a reason. This is yaoi, but it does not contain lemon. A/U, no super saiyans. um, vegeta got in a coma. yea... just read it, and review!
1. chapter 1

This is an EXTREME A/U. No super sayian, no nothing. This really has nothing to do with DBZ at all; I'm only using its characters. If you don't like guy/guy stories don't read this one.  
  
----------  
  
Week 1  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes. The only thing he could see is, well… basically nothing. Darkness surrounded him and he was alone in what seemed like a dark empty well with a closed lid.  
  
"Hello there, Vegeta!" said a voice.  
  
"… What?! Who are you… how do you know my name…? Where am I??"  
  
"In a coma."  
  
Vegeta strained to summon up his memory; visions started to form inside his head. He was taking a walk one night to get away from what could barely be called a home when the dark clouds suddenly gathered up and rain started to pour. He hurried back, taking short cuts through dark alleys when he noticed a muffled scream. He followed the voice and saw a group of guys who had a girl cornered up in one of the dark alleyways. The last thing he could remember was beating up the bastards when all of a sudden what felt like a glass bottle was smashed into the back of his head.  
  
"Those blasted bastards!! Why I…"  
  
"Whoa, calm down, the girl is fine. Those good for nothings were caught by the police and sent to jail. Hahaha, you know she would have been just fine even if you didn't try to stop them. Those cops were near and would have gotten there in time anyway. Ironic isn't it?" The voice chuckled.  
  
Vegeta paused. There was silence in the darkness.  
  
"… Does this mean I'm dead?"  
  
"No you silly! I told you already, you're in a coma. I guess that blow in your head chipped off a bit of your comprehension skills, didn't it?" the voice chirped.  
  
Red shades of anger and embarrassment rushed up Vegeta's face. "Well if that's so then what the hell are you doing here in my coma??" Vegeta spat, "I don't need an idiot like you to inform me of these things. I'll be just fine by myself, and when I get the hell out of this hell hole coma crap, I'll track those bastards down and beat the shit out of them, then you, too!" Vegeta glared at his feet furiously.  
  
'geeze, what a temper' thought the voice.  
  
He looked at Vegeta and read through his memories like a book. After all that was what he does.  
  
'Couldn't blame the guy though.' He thought, 'If I had to go through the crap he goes through I'd probably be worse.' Feeling kind of sorry for this poor guy, he decided to forgive him for his stinky attitude; he did have work to do.  
  
"Please, don't mind me. I'm only here to find out some things about you and I would appreciate it if you would corporate…"  
  
"I just want to be left alone."  
  
"… I see, well my time here would be up soon anyway."  
  
For a long time the voice did not speak. Vegeta soon started to regret telling the voice to leave but pride would not let him speak up again to request for company. He was sure the voice was gone anyway, and he fell into his own deep thoughts. Time passed painfully as he was alone in the darkness with no signs of an end to it, so he waited. Waited for to be awake, waited for a voice… waited in the silence.  
  
----------------  
  
Goku got back from visiting a particularly unfriendly individual who was exceptionally calm about being in a coma. He shrugged off the thought of the spiky haired boy and took a look at the candles. His eyes wondered and fell sadly onto Vegeta's candle. It was obviously burning out and he probably wouldn't be able to wake up before his time in the world is over. 'beat the shit out of those bastards,' Goku chuckled, 'sorry boy but you wouldn't have the chance to do it.'  
  
His particular job was, basically, to take care of humans' lives. He made sure no one dies unexpectedly and maybe add some years onto those who deserve a longer life, and take off some years of those who don't. He was allowed once a week to visit some people and decide which of the following he would do.  
  
For some reason this next week passed by a little slower. Vegeta's voice was ringing inside his head, and he couldn't wait to find out more about the boy. Finally the rest of the week had passed and they would meet again.  
  
  
  
Um… yea… this is the first chapter of the sad attempt of me trying to write something serious. Please have the heart to review and don't be too harsh on me -__- and I promise that it'll get a little more interesting later… this is kind of an introduction. This is going to be a rather depressing story so don't expect too much action out of it… and yea... that's basically it. Please excuse my poor grammar and spelling. If you want to read a less upsetting and more pointless (a LOT more pointless) fic please read my other one =D 


	2. chapter 2

Sorry that I have been so unclear about the plot. Ok, quick explanation. Goku's job is to watch over the candles (people's lives) and once a week he gets to visit some people to make decisions about cutting off their life times and adding it on to other people's. Vegeta is in a coma. Yes, he is sleeping… he is kind of inside his own head, which is pitch black. Goku visits him by going into his subconscious (his head). Goku can see Vegeta, but Vegeta can't see Goku (because it is too dark). Goku can read memories, but not emotions. I hope that was helpful. So sorry for being such a bad author that I have to explain things out of storyline, but people can cheat once in a while can't they? =)  
  
  
  
Week 2  
  
Vegeta sat in the silence for what seemed like forever. He was deep in his thoughts and was unsure of what was real or imagined, and whether he had his eyes opened or closed. Trapped in his hallucinations and bitter memories, he longed for the warm and friendly voice he heard before.  
  
"Well, hi! I'm back. I sure hope the last week of silence washed your stinky attitude away." Said the voice suddenly.  
  
"… Hello?" Vegeta blinked and said, unsure if the voice was real.  
  
"It has sure been quite a while hasn't it? But golly, I really shouldn't be speaking. If I was stuck in here like you, with no light and all, geesh, I don't know what I'd do."  
  
"You sure sound cheerful" scoffed Vegeta.  
  
"Well why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I envy you. Your lack of intelligence seems to block out any reasons why you shouldn't be." Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Hey~ now that's not very nice. I am here to help you, you know." Lying is the way to go. Help him… Goku wished that he could, but he knows according to Vegeta's past that the appropriate thing to do is to give the rest of his life to someone else. That is what he came for, after all Vegeta only has a few weeks left before eventually dying in his coma.  
  
"How's an idiot like you going to do that?"  
  
"Well you do want to get out of here don't you? Now if you answer some of my questions I may be able to arrange that for you."  
  
"…"  
  
"Ok… tell me, is there anyone who would miss you if you, you know… never went back?"  
  
"Doubt it. In fact I could name some people who would be rather glad that I am gone." Said Vegeta in a toneless voice.  
  
Vegeta's anger and hatred went through Goku's body. He knew very well what Vegeta's life was like, how he was treated and whether he had any friends or not… but he couldn't read thoughts. He needed to hear it from Vegeta himself, it was his job.  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"My mother… she passed away when I was five."  
  
Goku paused, unsure if he should keep asking or not. He knew the answers to his questions. He knew the physical and mental abuse Vegeta had gone through, and he didn't have the heart to ask.  
  
"Is there anything that you want to do before you leave this world?" Goku asked, changing the subject.  
  
"… no actually. There isn't. I think I'd be better off dead."  
  
Feeling a big of pain and shock towards the answer that he has never heard from anyone he's visited before, he unconsciously wants to change Vegeta's mind about death, even though he knew that it was best that Vegeta accepts death willingly.  
  
"… It's better than being alone all the time."  
  
"…"  
  
Goku smiles "I might seem happy… that's because I am grateful for just being alive. I have been alone since I could remember. Only once a week do I get to visit people… and I am grateful for that, too, even if they are all messed up like you." He laughs.  
  
Vegeta could hear something else in the laughter other than amusement, however. He remembered the rare but happy times he experienced, the few people that were actually nice to him. He realizes that he's not ready to die.  
  
"Well… I think my time is up here. I have to go."  
  
"… wait… you… are you going to come back next week?" I want to see you again.  
  
"… yes, of course I will." I'm afraid I can't.  
  
And he leaves.  
  
--------------  
  
Goku was back in his room, with candles surrounding him. He heard enough to make the decision of giving the rest of Vegeta's time to someone else, but some how he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
All week Goku could not sleep or eat much, thoughts of Vegeta filled his mind. His emotions all bottled up inside himself… the boy who burned with a desire for love. Goku decided that he will go visit him, for one last time.  
  
  
  
  
  
I apologize for my constant switching of tenses. Thanks to everyone who kindly gave me reviews and constructive criticism and all that good stuff. I finally have the will to finish this. 


End file.
